You Know... (Feat. Mario)
Hangul= Yeah, this song is my love story 첫 눈에 반한다는 말 절대로 믿지 않던 난 내 앞에 너 나타난 순간 뺏겨버린 맘 멈춰버린 시간 지난 밤에 꿈에서 만난 오랫동안 찾아 헤맨 나의 천사 너무나도 가슴 떨려 말 한 마디 못 해 난 어떡해 있잖아 왠지 두근 두근 가슴이 떨려 몰라 있잖아 괜히 나를 보는 눈빛이 너무 좋아 (Baby One two three) 내게 다가 와 (L-U-V) 부끄럽지만 (A to Z) 알고 싶어 난 숨겨 둔 너의 맘 나를 원하니 (Yeah!) 가지고 싶니 (Yeah!) 나의 모든 게 전부 네 것이길 바라니 (Yeah!) 사랑한단 한 마디만 솔직히 말해 봐 이별에 혼자 훌쩍 훌쩍 우는 건 싫어 정말 사랑에 너와 생글 생글 웃고만 싶어 항상 (Baby One two three) 두 손을 꼽아 (L-U-V) 세어보지만 (A to Z) 그 무엇보다 네가 제일 좋아 나를 원하니 (Yeah!) 가지고 싶니 (Yeah!) 나의 모든 게 전부 네 것이길 바라니 (Yeah!) 사랑한단 한 마디만 솔직히 말해 봐 I believe you Cause I’m in love with you 이런 느낌은 처음이니까 용기내서 말하려 네 앞에 서기만 하면 난 바보가 되고 인사하고 돌아서는 뒷 모습을 보며 또 한숨만 쉬고 누구보다도 무엇보다도 난 너 하나만 있어주면 된다고 다른 것들은 다 필요없다고 그래 나 너만 원한다고 나 혼자만 널 원하고 있는 것은 아닐까 혹시나 하는 맘에 불안한 맘에 가슴 속에 담아두는 사랑한다는 말 나를 원하니 (Yeah!) 가지고 싶니 (Yeah!) 나의 모든 게 전부 네 것이길 바라니 (Yeah!) 사랑한단 한 마디만 솔직히 말해 봐 나를 원하니 (Yeah!) 가지고 싶니 (Yeah!) 나의 모든 게 전부 네 것이길 바라니 (Yeah!) 사랑한단 한 마디만 솔직히 말해 봐 부드러운 내 입술이 네 볼에 닿을 때 나만 사랑한단 말만 속삭여 줘 Darling |-| Romanization= Yeah, this song is my love story cheot nune banhandaneun mal jeoldaero mitji anteon nan nae ape neo natanan sungan ppaetgyeobeorin mam meomchwobeorin shigan jinan bame kkumeseo mannan oraetdongan chaja hemaen naui cheonsa neomunado gaseum tteollyeo mal han madi mot hae nan eotteokhae itjana waenji dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeo molla itjana gwaenhi nareul boneun nunbichi neomu joha (Baby one two three) naege daga wae (L-U-V) bukkeureopjiman (A to Z) algo shipeo nan sumgyeo dun neoui mam nareul wonhani (Yeah!) gajigo shipni (Yeah!) naui modeun ge jeonbu ne geoshigil barani (Yeah!) saranghandan han madiman soljikhi marhae bwa ibyeore honja huljjeok huljjeok uneun geon shireo jeongmal sarange neowa saenggeul saenggeul utgoman shipeo hangsang (Baby one two three) du soneul kkoba (L-U-V) se-eobojiman (A to Z) geu mueotboda nega jeil joha nareul wonhani (Yeah!) gajigo shipni (Yeah!) naui modeun ge jeonbu ne geoshigil barani (Yeah!) saranghandan han madiman soljikhi marhae bwa I believe you cause I’m in love with you ireon neukkimeun cheoeuminikka yongginaeseo marharyeo ne ape seogiman hamyeon nan baboga doego insahago doraseoneun dwit moseubeul bomyeo tto hansumman swigo nugubodado mueotbodado nan neo hanaman isseojumyeon doendago dareun geotdeureun da piryo eopdago geurae nan neoman wonhandago na honjaman neol wonhago inneun geoseun anilkka hokshina haneun mame buranan mame gaseum soge damaduneun saranghandaneun mal nareul wonhani (Yeah!) gajigo shipni (Yeah!) naui modeun ge jeonbu ne geoshigil barani (Yeah!) saranghandan han madiman soljikhi marhae bwa nareul wonhani (Yeah!) gajigo shipni (Yeah!) naui modeun ge jeonbu ne geoshigil barani (Yeah!) saranghandan han madiman soljikhi marhae bwa budeureoun nae ipsuri ne bore daheul ttae naman saranghandan malman soksagyeo jwo darling |-| English= Yeah this song is my love story I never did believe in love at first sight The moment you appeared you stole my heart and mind Last night it was hard, I realized you were the angel from my dream I did not have the heart to say because I was so nervous You know, Oh, my heart quivers for some reason I do not know You know ,Oh, your lovely eyes looking at me (Baby One two three) Closer to me (Luv) I am shy but (A to Z) I know and I want, I have hidden in your mind You want me and you want to have me I wish you’re my all Tell me I’m the only one you love Alone I cry with a jump in separation, the unpleasant truth I want to love you and always (Baby One two three) Count two hands (Luv) Three I see but (A to Z) You’re the best compared to anyone else You want me and you want to have me I wish you’re my all Tell me I’m the only one you love I believe you Cause I’m in love with you Oh, it’s the first time Rap) I will get the courage to tell her or become a fool I see her, her back facing me, hoping she’ll turn around What’s better than anything else, after all, all I have to do is have you I don’t need other things, all I want is you My mind says I want you and maybe I do My mind tells my heart to love you You want me and you want to have me I wish you’re my all Tell me I’m the only one you love You want me and you want to have me I wish you’re my all Tell me I’m the only one you love Your cheeks are soft when they touch my lips Darling, I just want to give you love Category:2008 Category:Lost and Found Category:Featuring